memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jabilo M'Benga
.]] Doctor Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga was a human Starfleet officers, and one of the first human doctors to specialize in Vulcan medicine. In the late 2260s he was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] and became a valuable part of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy's team. Early Career Dr. M'Benga graduated from Starfleet Medical School in the late 2250s, and was assigned to Vulcan, where he interred in a Vulcan ward for several years, increasing his knowledge of Vulcan physiology and psychology. In late 2264, M'Benga was assigned to [[Vanguard (station)|Starbase 47 (aka Vanguard]]) in the Taurus Reach where he studied under long-time veteran, Dr. Ezekiel Fisher. The two doctors became good friends, but Fisher kept trying to test M'Benga's Vulcan-like reserve and manner, and the two often attended rugby games on the station. In 2265, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] docked at Vanguard seeking repairs following the mission to the galactic barrier. At this time, M'Benga was looking to further his career, and a chance meeting with the Enterprise's chief medical officer, Dr. Mark Piper resulted in him promising that he would put in a good word for him to be assigned to the Enterprise. (''VAN'' novel: Harbinger). Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) The Vulcan Science Academy Murders and IDIC Epidemic In 2267, M'Benga returned to Vulcan to further his studies of Vulcan medicine. A few months after returning to Vulcan, a deadly plague broke out on the Vulcan colony Nisus. M'Benga and a Vulcan medical team was transported to the colony aboard the Enterprise, to help find a cure for the plague. Upon arrival at Nisus, Dr. McCoy and M'Benga strived for weeks to find a cure, while attempting to treat the thousands of victims, but eventually a cure was found, in the form of blood from a half Klingon- half human child. However, McCoy was so impressed with M'Benga's devotion to duty and knowledge of Vulcan anatomy during the crisis that he offered M'Benga a full-time position aboard the Enterprise again, and he accepted. (''TOS'' novels: The Vulcan Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic). : ''Note: The events of The Vulcan Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic were contradicted by Harbinger and numerous novels and comics, so it could be assumed that M'Benga left the Enterprise and later accepted an offer to return.'' Re-Assignment to the Enterprise A few weeks after his re-assignment to the Enterprise, Spock was badly injured after after suffering a gun shot wound on Tyree. M'Benga operated to remove the bullet, but knew that Spock had to bring himself out of a coma, and was forced to violently slap Spock to bring him around. ("A Private Little War", TOS novelization, Star Trek 10). In 2268, during the encounter with Losira on the Kalandan Outpost, M'Benga was forced to perform an autopsy on Ensign Wyatt, and concluded that he died from complete cellular disruption. Shortly after, M'Benga and the entire Science and Medical divisions worked to find a cure to a disease that had struck Captain Kirk's landing party on the outpost, and prevented them from being transported up. (TOS novelization: "That Which Survives", Star Trek 9; and novel: Gateways, #1: One Small Step). Death's Angel In 2269, Dr. M'Benga accompanied Captain Kirk and a survey team to planet Delta Gamma IV, bordering the Klingon-Romulan border. All of the survey team became infected with plant spores and started to feel ill, but were later treated aboard the Enterprise and apparently made a full recovery. A few weeks later, the Enterprise was assigned to transport a group of Federation ambassadors, led by Ambassador Sarek, from Starbase 7 to Detente Station One for peace talks with the Romulans. Enroute several Federation ambassadors were murdered in a set of bizarre circumstances. A thorough investigation revealed the murderer to be Dr. M'Benga. He could not be held responsible, however, because he was under the influence of the psionic-boosting spores still present from Delta Gamma IV. M'Benga could not live with the murders on his conscience and left the Enterprise to undergo psychiatric treatment. (TOS novel: Death's Angel). Later Life Following his recovery from the events aboard the Enterprise, Dr. M'Benga returned to Starfleet duty and in late 2270 he was working as a pathologist at the Stanford Medical Center. (TOS novels: The Lost Years and Traitor Winds). After serving many years in Starfleet, M'Benga settled down on Vulcan, in the Voroth Sea region and became a plomeek farmer, as well as raise a family. His great-grandaughter, Andrea M'Benga, would serve in Starfleet as a doctor in the 24th century. (TOS novel: Avenger). Appearences in Chronological Order * Harbinger (VAN novel) * Errand of Vengeance, #1: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) * "The Modala Imperative" (TOS comic mini-series) * The Disinherited (TOS novel) * The Vulcan Academy Murders (TOS novel) * The IDIC Epidemic (TOS novel) * "A Private Little War" (TOS novelization, Star Trek 10) * The Klingon Gambit (TOS novel) * "[[Murder on the Enterprise|Murder on the Enterprise]]" (TOS comic) * "A Small Matter of Faith" (TOS comic) * "That Which Survives" (TOS novelization, Star Trek 9) * Gateways, #1: One Small Step (TOS novel) * "The Hunting" (TOS short story, Star Trek: The New Voyages). * The Price of the Phoenix (TOS novel) * Spock, Messiah! (TOS novel) * Crisis on Centaurus (TOS novel) * Mindshadow (TOS novel) * Demons (TOS novel) * Faces of Fire (TOS novel) * Death's Angel (TOS novel) * The Lost Years (TOS novel) * Traitor Winds (TOS novel) * Rules of Engagement (TOS novel) External Links * M'Benga, Jabilo M'Benga, Jabilo M'Benga, Jabilo M'Benga, Jabilo